


No Mothers Here

by SlutWriter



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Hung Shota, Sleep Sex, Thick Cum, Verbal Abuse, big penis, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: The absence of Shinji Ikari's mother has shaped his life. When interfacing with Unit-01 results in certain physical enhancements, he learns more about which women are motherly and which aren't.





	No Mothers Here

**Author's Note:**

> Big Fucking Disclaimer: This story is not an attempt to add something nuanced and thoughtful to the EVA fandom but rather a taboo, extreme stroke fic meant to aid in masturbation, which happens to carry the trappings of the EVA universe. It is unbelievably lewd and without redeeming social value. Make sure you understand this and temper your expectations accordingly before reading any further.

As Shinji Ikari lay on his side, he looked sourly at his sleeping field commander, Misato Katsuragi. In addition to overseeing his EVA pilot training, she was his legal guardian and had insisted that he stay in her apartment. Now, they lay on adjacent mattresses, less than two feet apart. In the darkness of the late hour Shinji could still make out her features, qualities which his classmates endlessly referred to as ‘hot’; her long dark hair making a cushion for her cheek, one strap of her loose-fitting nightshirt falling off the shoulder, and the hint of her breast visible through the rumbled neckline. Presently she opened her mouth in a huge, indelicate hippopotamus yawn, muttering “Mmm…beer!” from the depths of her slumber.  
  
Beneath his coverlet, Shinji was stroking his penis. Long, aching strokes from base to tip, his small hand amazingly unable to cover the circumference of his own dick. He was a slight boy, ‘cute’, as Misato had proclaimed him after picking him up in her car for his first day at NERV. His small nose, streamlined body and perpetually downcast, expressive eyes only seemed to reinforce this kawaii aesthetic. HIs penis had always fit this mode, a fact to which Misato herself could attest considering she’d seen him completely nude during his surprised diatribe after finding Pen-Pen, her pet penguin, in the shower. At the time, it had been perhaps two flaccid inches. Since that day and his continued contact with Unit-01 and the Angels, however, the situation had changed dramatically.     
  
Shinji’s penis had grown an astounding amount, and astoundingly quickly. What had once been a small tube of innocuous flesh had grown in mere weeks to a heavy, pulsating monster that hung down beside his skinny thigh like a third leg. His balls were bigger too, to the extent that they were constantly hanging down and rubbing against his legs. Some weeks before, Misato had thought that he’d gone to the train platform out of a desire to stop piloting Unit-01, and that was sort of true, but it had also been out of self-consciousness about his penis growing an inch almost every day.  
  
In the end, he’d found it too difficult to abandon his friends to the fate of Angel attack (and to condemn Rei to handling the crisis alone), and had decided to stay. As for his penis, well, Shinji would deal with that the same way he’d had to approach every other problem in his life. In solitude.  
  
_End Track 25. Start Track 26. Click._  
  
Masturbating was something he’d been doing more and more lately, and with Misato insisting he sleep in such close proximity to her, he found himself gripped once again by the compulsion. He had no outlet for his growing desires. Certainly, his detached father Gendo had never had a “birds and bees” talk with him, nor did Shinji want to talk to him about it. Even the smallest encounter with his father was a reminder that NERV would be forever be Gendo’s obsession, and his son little more than an unpleasant reminder of broken family. The fate of Yui Ikari, Gendo’s wife and Shinji’s mother, had driven a wedge between them. And certainly, the other females in Shinji’s life didn’t come close to filling that void.   
  
Though she was 29 and he 14, it had quickly become clear to Shinji that Misato was no mother figure. He’d arrived to find garbage languishing in undiscarded bags and beer cans on every possible exposed surface, not to mention bras and panties hanging from shower rods. The place was only half-presentable because she had destroyed him in a game of Paper/Rock/Scissors and left him with most of the cleanup and cooking responsibilities. Misato had the figure and complexion of a glam model but started each day by shotgunning a can of beer, usually while in her undershirt, a loose-fitting garment the arm holes of which provided plenty of opportunities for young Shinji to see all he could handle of her breasts and underarms. To see her at home, one would never know that she was a military commander.  
  
Shinji grimaced. When he tried to explain this to his fawning classmates Toji and Kensuke that Misato was really kind of a lazy slob who didn’t know how to cook and survived on a diet of instant ramen and alcohol, they barely listened to him, preferring to talk endlessly about her breasts, her butt, her calves, her thighs. She was nothing like his mother, or his ideal perception of what an adult and guardian should be. As he watched her make minute snoring noises, yawn, scratch her boobs and mutter about Yebisu beer in her sleep, Shinji’s desires and frustration became one. In the moment, it seemed to him that she was a pig, an unmotherly woman, a mercantile hussy who acted as his guardian only because of his ability to pilot Unit-01.  
  
A woman like that would be willing to do anything. Even if it was with a boy half her age.  
  
He used his thin legs to kick his coverlet lower, bunching it around his ankles along with his discarded boxer shorts, baring his swollen cock in the night air. Like the rest of his teenage form it was smooth and hairless, but gradually flushed from his normal fair skin tone to become pink at the tip. A bulge the width of man’s thumb ran along the underside to culminate at the moist and twitching pink tip, still half-wrapped in the darker-colored foreskin. As Shinji’s cock had started to get larger and leak semen near-constantly, he rarely pulled his foreskin back, but he did now, using two hands to draw away the wrinkled corona of flesh. The tip of his throbbing, erect monster was now only a foot or so from Misato’s sleeping face. The air grew thick with the coppery smell of semen and boyish sweat.  
  
Shinji shimmied his narrow hips toward her and could feel his balls sliding along the mattress in front of his thighs. Like the rest of his genitalia, they’d gotten much larger since he started piloting Unit-01; each was the size of an apple and hung embarrassingly low in sack that was smooth, pale and hairless as the rest of his cute 14-year-old body. During training, Shinji had taken to putting on his plug suit and carrying an operations manual or clipboard in front of his crotch so nobody could see the obvious, bulging outline. While taking a bath he’d measured it himself at about 40 centimeters, and he knew this was not normal. He’d seen the penises of other pubescent boys his age, most recently on the flight deck of an aircraft carrier where his classmate Toji had amazingly dropped his trousers to flash Asuka, five seconds after meeting her. And compared to Toji’s, Shinji’s penis was larger. Far, far larger. So on top of the myriad pressures of being expected to pilot a giant robot and save the world, it was another thing that set him apart, another worry to stew over while bathing.  
  
He wiggled to the edge of his mattress and brought his cocktip to within a few inches of Misato’s face. Though he tried, he found it impossible to keep his breath silent, and with his headphones now around his neck he heard himself panting with the anticipation and sensation of the masturbatory act. The view of Misato’s face, her rebellious good looks, her loose-fitting undershirt revealing askew to reveal her perfectly-shaped breasts, it was all too much. Not to mention his pent-up frustration. The throbbing in his balls and the stifling helplessness of his lot in life combined to form a pathological need for release.  
  
Hissing through a bitten lower lip, Shinji dared to shift even close and lift a leg over her, using one arm to balance himself over her upper body as if doing push-ups over her,  while jerking his monster cock right in her face, just an inch from her mouth, with the other. Misato let out a sleepy moan from beneath him and rolled onto her back. Her close-eyed expression seemed to _invite_  whatever he might give.   
  
“You’re… nothing… like my mother… you… fucking slob!” Shinji huffed, then groaned with relief as his strokes quickened. A lance of watery, searing pre-cum pissed out all over her face in a stream lasting perhaps three seconds; the accumulated syrup of his long cock length, and then once that was done, leaving Misato’s face and neck a soaked, shining mess, the first chunky rope of thick cum blew from his cock and flopped onto her face, followed by another and another, painting her in vertical stripes, pasting her eyes and nostrils shut. Shinji’s thin pubescent body shuddered, his naked buttocks tensing and butthole twitching. His early masturbatory experiments had been nothing like this. If this was what cumming,  _really_  cumming, felt like, it was amazing. The feeling of release, of a moment’s freedom from responsibility and restraint, and the feeling of doing it  _to_  her…  
  
“You slut!” he hissed again, and there was a wet splurting sound as a blast of his wad poured over her mouth, so gooey and thick it couldn’t really be called a stream. He tented his body over her face and pointed his long, smooth cock as close to downward as he could, letting more of his heavy load pump out over her cleavage and undershirt, letting it pile on the fabric and soak through it. It was a sexual act, but also an act of pure excretion, a boy letting out his frustrations all over his 29-year-old guardian’s face and tits. In the thirty seconds it took his orgasm to subside, Shinji had totally plastered Misato’s countenance with his thick, white cum. A few moments later, still suspended over her and considering what he had done, though, Shinji noticed her eyelids flutter and open, strands of cum weighing down the lashes.  
  
“Shinji-kun?”  
  
Shinji darted back to his mattress with speed that was almost teleportation. He’d been so wrapped up by the act, overpowered by it, that he’d not considered the aftermath or consequences. Whatever courage he’d had to cum on her face while she was asleep, the knowledge of her waking made it vanish. He scrambled to pull his shorts back over his slender hips and hide under the covers, but soon felt an insistent hand on his wrist and gulped.  
  
Whatever Misato had been planning to say, her voice caught in her throat when she rolled Shinji back over and saw the long, half-hard cock draped over his thigh like a spent firehose. He met her gaze, expecting to see first realization at what had happened, then disgust. Her eyes blinked, went from Shinji’s languishing cockmeat to her splattered cleavage and back again. Misato ran a finger under her eye and collected a large strand of jizz, testing the viscosity and thickness between her fingers. It accordioned between her fingerpads like lotion. Yet if Shinji had expected disgust, though, MIsato surprised him. The expression on her face was one of rapt wonderment, as if she’d just pounded a can of her favorite booze.  
  
“Shinji!? It’s this big?” she squawked, eyes wide and staring directly at his endowment before scooping up more of his cum experimentally. “And what’s with this thickness and amount of cum!?” Her opposite hand went to slide under his heavy nutsack and lift one testicle experimentally. The large sperm-battery completely filled her palm. “These balls look like they belong on a horse!” Her face immediately took on a shark-like anticipatory grin, one Shinji recognized. Usually, it was the prelude to chowing down on a bowl of instant noodles. Now, though, she seemed interested in one large noodle in particular.  
  
“I- I’m sorry!” he stammered, covering his face with his hands. In spite of her reaction, Shinji was still self-conscious enough to realize what he’d done was weird and wrong. Yet, Misato would hear none of it, hopping over to his mattress, lifting one long, well-proportioned leg over his torso and straddling his midsection as she lifted her cum-soiled nightshirt over her head, letting her breasts fall free. She tossed the garment aside, licking her lips and drawing in strands of his thick cum that had been clinging to her mouth.  
  
“Don’t give me that!” she night-whispered down at him. “You knew  _just_  what you were doing when I was sleeping, can’t you take responsibility for it while I’m awake?” Now wearing only her panties, she rubbed her pussy up and down the length of his shaft, her adult body lording over and dwarfing his young one. She leaned forward and brought herself face to face with him.  
  
“It’s my duty as your guardian to take care of you, you know,” she offered, winking. “I can’t help you make friends in school, but there’s one thing I can definitely help you with.” She reached behind herself with one hand and rubbed his large, smooth, moist ballsack. “Your cock is huge, Shinji-kun. So much bigger than Kaji’s, or any man I’ve ever seen. You’re special in more ways than just being Unit-01’s pilot.”   
  
She nibbled his earlobe, drawing a groan. “And your semen is so heavy and thick. It must be because your balls are so large!”   
  
Shinji shuddered, sweating, arms at his sides like a corpse as Misato clambered over him. The movement of her hot, panty-clad crotch against his shaft was heavenly, instantly bringing him to full hardness again. Before he could object, she rose to a bow-legged standing position, lifting his cock upright with her and poising her pussy against his tip, pulling the crotch of her underwear aside to allow him entry. Shinji, able to see the patch of her pubic hair as well as her moist, adult pussy, grew even more wide-eyed than before.  
  
“Come on, where’s that confidence you were showing before?” she purred at him, then slowly began to lower herself down onto his jutting rod, a 29-year-old caretaker sampling her teenage charge’s oversized gifts with forbidden enthusiasm. Shinji’s large cockhead slit her lips, stretching them, and began to slide inside with a sound of moist friction. They both let out a cry in unison. “Oh, fuck, it’s huge!” she groaned, not stopping. “It’s like a baseball bat!”  
  
Shinji moaned, arms still at his sides. Looking up at Misato, he could see how her face had changed to one of utter pleasure and lust, her eyes half-lidded and lost in the experience of taking his cock. Something about her expression only confirmed what he’d come to believe about her; that she was a slovenly, sloppy pig, and whether it was beer she was swilling or cock, it made little difference. If she was willing to do this to a boy supposedly in her care, why should he treat her with any respect? The dropped eyelids, the moaning mouth, the wetness he felt sliding down his cock… Shinji realized that Misato wasn’t a woman, and certainly wasn’t a caring mother figure of any kind. She was a bitch in heat!  
  
Misato was slowly lowering herself, moaning through the exercise with barely-constrained lust, taking inch after thick inch into her wet, wanton pussy. Halfway down the shaft, she was in a lewd squatting position and obviously loving every second. Grimacing and hard-faced, Shinji used his hands to grab her ankles and disturbed her balance, such that she collapsed, allowing his cock to spear directly up into her insides. There was a fleshy, friction-filled noise as his monster cocktip battered through her cervix and tented the top of her womb, distending her guts in a post-like shape just above her belly-button.   
  
Her response was a nasty, thick-sounding gurgle, like a drugged animal. Her half-lidded eyes rolled and her arms fell at her sides. “Ooouuughgghh! It feels like your cock is all the way up in my stomach!” she moaned. “God, it’s huuuge! You’re stretching out my pussy!”  
  
She teetered forward, Shinji leaned upward to collect her, their sweaty bodies carried into embrace. He held her like an oversized doll, his small body and her voluptuous adult one. Her breasts pressed into his chest as he took his turn to whisper into her ear. “You’re a lazy slut, Misato!” he lectured, then shoved her with all his might, his thin arms forcing her shuddering body over to the side, so that he could squirm over her, cock still wedged deep, and get on top.   
  
From his newfound dominant position, Shinji looked down on Misato with something like disgust. Her tongue was lolling out of her mouth like she’d been electrocuted, and she was obviously having orgasms - deep, humiliating orgasms - from the deep penetration of his large cock. Experimentally he thrust his narrow hips, settling down with his pelvis in between her thighs. She responded at once with another moan. She was the taller of the two of them, and so as he began to piston his cock into her, it was with a generous faceful of her breasts.  
  
“Yes! Keep fucking me, Shinji! Plow me with your huge dick! God, you’re stretching my insides into the shape of your monster cock! If you keep doing this, I’ll become your woman! I’ll do whatever you want!”   
  
She wrapped her arms around him as his thin body worked, carving up her pussy, making a bulge appear in her tight midsection with each downstroke. Each insertion was wet, tight, satisfying to both of them. “I love your fat meat pole! Fuuuck!” she added, cumming again biting her bottom lip as she orgasmed helplessly under Shinji’s force. The boy turned his head sideways with distaste. He didn’t want to see Misato’s retarded-looking orgasm face or hear her wanton cries. She was just another indecent woman, a slut happy to live amongst the accumulated garbage of her messy apartment. She was nothing like Rei, who Shinji had a crush on, and certainly nothing like his mother.  
  
“Well if you like it so much,” he accused, still thrusting his cock into her sopping sex, “I’ll jerk off on you whenever I want!”  
  
Misato moaned at the suggestion. “Yes, go ahead!” she replied, closing her eyes as if to imagine it, running a palm through his sweaty hair as he rutted his face between her breasts. “Use me as your personal cumdump, Shinji! You shot so much thick, nasty cum on my face before, it was like you were pissing!”  
  
Shinji was simultaneously disgusted and deeply aroused. She was such a horny bitch, begging for his cock and his cum. He knew that such unladylike qualities usually annoyed him, but in the case of sex it also made him more eager to defile her, more comfortable with the disgrace of fucking. Her acting like a low-class whore only made him more resolved to treat her like one, and as a new relationship along those lines began to form, any thoughts of her as his commanding officer in NERV, or as any authority figure at all, began to slip away. Tears began to well in his eyes as his orgasm neared and his emotions hit a fever pitch, all the frustration of his crazy life coming to a head.   
  
“Take my load, you fucking slut!” Shinji cried in his adolescent voice, not even really sure what he was saying, only knowing that an orgasm twice the size of his first one was building inside him with each thrust of his cock. “You lazy slob! You garbage can!” Each epithet and insult drove him closer to the edge, until at last he gave a final thrust and flex of his skinny haunches, burying his cock as deep as it would go, feeling the obstruction of her womb’s ceiling and not caring, driving deeper, pushing her uterine walls into crazy shapes, driving his cock as deep as he could.   
  
They came together, her legs splayed like a whore waiting to be plowed, his thin body dividing her thighs as sweat soaked both of their bodies. Cum rushed up and out of Shinji’s cock in amazing amounts, instantly flooding her, turning her womb into just a sack filled with cream, expanding it and stretching it with the volume of liquid as his girth plugged up any possible exit. Misato, a moaning, gurgling mess, climaxed at the brutal sensations of filling and defilement, clutching Shinji’s head to her breasts.  
  
Meanwhile, one mattress to the right of Misato and Shinji’s tryst, Asuka Langley Sohryu was glowering at the opposite wall with a grumpy look on her face, trying to ignore the obvious sexual noises coming from just a few feet away. To her mind, it was proof that all Japanese people were crazy. It was bad enough they slept on the floor and didn’t have locks on the doors. But to have loud, nasty sex just inches away from another sleeping person? Even with her comforter tugged up against the sides of her head (her wrists pressing into the nodes of the Interface Headset she constantly wore, so that everyone could see she was an EVA pilot), it was impossible to ignore the noise. And Shinji had chosen Misato, of all people? Not someone prettier, with a better figure, and his own age, who was also sleeping right beside him? What was he, stupid!?  
  
Of course, it was an outrage… but also one of the most adult sexual situations the teenage girl had ever encountered. It was nasty… but also interesting in a very forbidden way. Her hands had wandered down past her bare midriff and into the waistband of her panties. Of course  _she_  would never masturbate to such a thing… but was Shinji’s cock really as big as Misato had seemed to claim? Everyone knew Westerners had bigger cocks than the Japanese. And yet, this 14-year-old Japanese boy was hung like a horse! Her eyes narrowed and her fingers brushed against her clit. She would have to investigate. Since she and Shinji had been training together, to improve their rate of synchronization before the next tandem fight, it was her business to know all of his physical details.  
  
When she grew brave enough to sneak a glance, she saw the lewd sight of Shinji’s thin young body slowly withdrawing from the sweaty, sated, more adult curves of Misato. The older woman was  in a state of fucked-out inertness, her thighs splayed cheaply and her head turned to one side, eyes blank. As Shinji pulled out, Asuka was astounded to see how large his cock was… it was like watching the unsheathing of a sword as his half-hard meat slid from Misato’s stretched pussy. As he stood, letting the length hang down to his knee, a sputtering, nasty sound filled the air as a massive creampie poured out of Misato’s pussy, soaking the futon mattress. Even more amazingly, her midsection was bulging like a woman in the middle stages of pregnancy, and her hands were cradling that cum-stuffed belly with something like satisfaction and pride.  
  
“I’m… your woman… Shinji,” she moaned, voice warbling and gasping with after-sex fatigue. “God… what a huge… load... today’s… not a safe day… I’m gonna… get pregnant… for sure...”  
  
“Can’t you ever shut up? You look like a pig!” Shinji mocked her. “And as for being pregnant, here’s all the help I’ll give you!” The boy took a step forward then, lifting one leg before stomping down on Misato’s belly, causing her mouth to foam and a huge rainbow of thick cum to explode out of her pussy like a chowder-filled balloon had sprung a leak.   
  
It was seconds after this that the sweat-covered, nude boy glanced over at Asuka and saw she was looking. The resulting eye contract was silent at first. Asuka opened her mouth to call Shinji a  _baka_  and a pervert, but could do neither. Her eyes were glued to his streamlined body, his long, hanging cock, and his heavy, swollen, hairless balls.  
  
With her bra and panties clinging to her perfect, model-quality figure, Asuka came forward slowly on hands and knees, keeping eye contact with Shinji until she reached out a hand to half-encircle his shaft. No words were exchanged. They’d been together so much those past days, they could almost read each other’s thoughts. Nothing moved for what seemed like an eternity. The sound of Shinji’s discarded headphones playing tinny music was mixed with the whorish gasping of Misato and the persistent buzz of cicadas.  
  
After what seemed like eternity, she leaned forward, staring down his fat cock-tip and it’s large pisshole like a girl contemplating her first kiss. Her lips pressed to the opening, applying suction, making out with his large slit… taking a strand of saliva with her upon drawing away. “You can’t tell anyone about this, Third Child,” she whispered in the dark, hand sliding into her panties. Her warning given, Asuka extended her tongue, slid it beneath Shinji’s foreskin, and began to worship and clean.  
  
When the Angel attacked days later, their synchronization was perfect.


End file.
